My Heart Will Go On
by AngelFromHeaven5
Summary: Faith Was Called Home. Now The Walker Family Must Cope Through Faith's Death And A Young Singer Fights For Her Life As She Struggles With Cystic Fibrois
1. Faith's Pain

**My Heart Will Go On**

**(A Walker Texas Ranger Fanfic)**

**Note: I Do Not Own Walker Texas Texas Ranger Belongs To CBS**

**Faith's House**

**Time: 10:30pm**

Faith Woke Up Feeling Like She Was Going To Pass Out. She Rushed To The Bathroom And Threw Up For The 3rd Time Tonight. Last Week Faith's Mother Was Told That Faith Has Demoplastic small cell tumor. This Tumor Has Been Very Agressive On Faith This Past

Week. Let's Get Back To The Story.

**Walker's Ranch**

**Time: 10:45PM**

Alex Was In Bed Sleeping When She Heard The Phone Ring

"Ugh Who Could Be Calling At This Hour?",Alex Thought. Alex Got Out Of Bed And Answered The Phone.

Alex: Hello?

Maria: Alex It's Maria Faith's Mother. Faith Threw Up Alot Of Blood And We Are On Our Way To

The Hospital

Alex: Oh My God! Is Faith Okay?

Maria: Faith Was Passed Out Cold On The Floor When I Went To Go Check On Her. Looks Like This Tumor Is Starting To To Get Extremely Agressive On Faith And I'm Worried Its Going To Kill Her.

Alex: Maria Me And Walker Are On Our Way To The Hospital Right Now

Maria: Okay Alex It Looks Like A Nightmare Here

Alex: Maria Be Strong For Me Okay

Maria: Okay Alex *click*

Alex Got Dressed And Went To Wake Walker Up.

"Walker Wake Up Maria Called Faith Threw Up Alot Of Blood And They Are On Their Way To The Hospital.",Said Alex While Nudging Walker.

"Dear God Let Me Get Dressed",Walker Replied.

After Walker Got Dressed Him And Alex Rushed To The Hospital.

**St Matthew's Hospital**

**Time: 11:00PM**

Maria Was In The Waiting Room Then Alex And Walker Came.

"Oh Alex I'm So Glad You're Here It Was Very Scary For Me To See Faith Passed Out In A Pool Of Her Own Blood.",Maria Cried

Alex Hugged Maria And Consoled Her Until The Doctor Came Out.

"Doctor How Is She?",Maria Asked

"Well The Tumor Has Attacked Her Liver And Is Continuing To Attack Her. She Has Lost Alot Of Blood. Her Chance Of Survival Is 21%,Doctor Reynolds Replied

Maria Started Crying After She Heard The News. Alex And Walker Silently Started To Cry.

(TBC)

**NOTE: I'm New Here And This Is My First Story More To Come Soon!**


	2. To Where You Are

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Chapter 2**

**NOTE: I Do Not Own Walker Texas Ranger The Show Belongs To CBS**

It Has Been 4 Hours Since They Were Told That Faith Might Not Make It. The Following Saturday Faith Was Released From The Hospital. The Walker Family Is Going To Have A Family Get-Together Sometime Today Walker And Alex Are Going Have To Break The News To Everyone.

The Whole CarRide Home No One Said A Word The Whole Trip.

**Walker's Ranch**

**Time 9:30AM**

When Walker And Alex Arrived Faith Got Out Of The Car She Looked Around And Asked

"Where Is Everyone?", Faith Asked.

"Babygirl Relax They'll Get Here",Maria Replied. 2 Hours Later Everyone Starts Showing Up.

"Jimmy!",Faith Exclaimed As She Had Her Arms Open For Jimmy To Hug Her.

"Hi There How Is My Little Angel Doing?",Jimmy Replied As He Hugged Faith.

"I'm Okay I Hate That This Tumor Is Kicking My Butt.",Faith Replied.

Jimmy Didn't Say Anything He Just Held Faith Close To Him. Jimmy Loves Faith Like A Sister.

Just Then Erika Comes Up Behind Jimmy.

"Hi Erika!",Faith Said With A Smile.

"Hi Honey!',Erika Replied With A Smile.

After Talking For 2 Hours With Erika And Jimmy. Gage And Sydney Show Up. Faith Talked To Them For A While Then It Was Time For Lunch.

While The Family Was Eating AlexSpoke Up.

"Everyone I Have Something To Tell You",Alex Spoke Up Trying To Hold The Tears Back.

"While Faith Was At The Hospital Maria,Walker And I Found Out That This Tumor Faith Has

Is Attacking Her Severely And Faith's Survival Rate From This Tumor Is 25%"

Everyone Was In Shock Faith Just Started To Cry She Was Crying So Hard That She Was Shaking. Sydney Went Over To Faith And Consoled Her. Sydney Was In Tears.

Everyone Was In Tears They All Went To Faith And Consoled Her.

After Everyone Was Done Eating. Faith Was In Alot Of Pain And Was Still Crying.

"Walker I'm So Worried About Faith What If She Doesn't Wake Up Tommorow",Alex Cried. Walker Just Held Alex Close To Him As She Cried.

**Sunday April 16 Time 3:30PM**

Faith Was In Her Room Listening To Music And Her Favorite Song Came On She Began To Sing

Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad,another school,  
Another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place...  
He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers to her baby girl,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed,  
The room is filled with people he loves.  
And he whispers don't cry for me,  
I'll see you all someday.  
He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home.

Faith Knew Right From The Start That She Wasn't Going To Make It. She Decided To Go Talk To White Eagle.

**Cherokee Nation Reservation**

White Eagle Was Praying To The Great Spirit. Faith Waited Quietly

"Ahhh It's Nice To See You Again Dayita Come Sit With Me.",Said White Eagle.

"There Is A Heavey Burden In Your Heart And Sadness In Your Eyes Is Everything Alright?",White Eagle Asked With Concern.

"No I Haven't Been Doing To Well I Found Out That This Tumor I Have Is Killing Me Slowly And There Is A Chance I Might Not Make It." ,Faith Replied While Trying To Hold The Tears Back.

"My Child You Are A Warrior There Will Be Blood Shed, Defeat,Victory,And Loss. You Must Keep Your Heart Pure" "Let Me Tend To Your Spirit It Has Been Injuried In Battle",White Eagle Replied.

White Eagle Blessed Faith And She Was Sent On Her Way.

**Faith's Hospital Room Time 3:40AM**

**An Hour Ago Faith Stopped Breathing She Has Been Dead For An Hour. Faith Was Now At Peace She Was No Longer In Pain She Is Safe In Heaven. The Tumor Affected Her Brain And All Of Her Organs And The Doctors Couldn't Stop It In Time.**

**Erika's Point Of View**

I Was Watching A Movie With Jimmy Then The Phone Rang

"I'll Get It."

Me: Hello?

Alex: Erika, Faith Died The Tumor Killed Her.

Erika: What? Oh My God!

Alex: The Funeral Is Tommorow Morning

Me: Ok We'll Be There *Click*

"Oh My God Why? Oh Why!",ICried

"Is Everything Okay?",Jimmy Asked

"No Faith Died The Tumor Killed Her",I Replied While Crying

"Oh Dear God!",Jimmy Replied As He Began To Cry

**The Funeral**

Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be (? )  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

There Wasn't A Single Dried Eye During The Service

Faith Was Buried At Her Favorite Place By A River Faith Always Went To

This River When She Needed Time Alone.

Faith Didn't Look Sad Now

She Looked Peaceful She Was At Peace.

Everyone Put A Red Rose On Her Casket

While The Elders From The Reservation

Performed A Blessing For Faith.

Then Faith Was Buried Into Her New Grave

A Challege Lies Ahead For The Walker Family

Coping With Faith's Death

Then A Dove Came Down On Faith's Tombstome

It Was To Let The Family Know It Will Be Okay

And That Faith Was Here With Them Always.

TBC... 


End file.
